Digimon Frontier: Reckless
by SHSL Gray Ninja
Summary: Lame title. But anyways, the same series but two more characters are added.  Rated T for Mina's behavior and language
1. Just the Info Chapter

_Yola! This is The-Gray-Ninja here and I'm here to present-_

_Takuya: I wanna do it_

_TGN: Ugh. Go ahead Taku-Chan._

_Takuya: The-Gray-Ninja is here to present her new Digimon Frontier Fanfic_

_TGN: But this is basically a information chapter about my 2 OC's_

_Rina and Mina: You rang?_

_TGN: Nope_

_Rina and Mina: We're gonna stay anyway_

_Takuya: *mumbles* oh great_

_Mina: What was that, Kanbara?_

_Takuya: Wha~ N-nothing_

_Mina: You stuttered_

_TGN: Takuya….Run!_

_Takuya: *Runs off*_

_Mina: * Runs after him*_

_TGN : Warning: I AM A BAD WRITER! SO BEAR WITH ME!_

_Rina: Seanna-Chan doesn't own Digimon. If she did, some bad shit would happen throughout the series._

_TGN: *Poking a Sleeping Koji*_

_**Name: Rina Takashino**_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Personality: Shy and bubbly**_

_**Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wears a black and red striped shirt, black skirt, and red flats**_

_**D-Tector: White and Dark red**_

_**Spirit of: She's the Spirit of Demons**_

_**Random Fact you might wanna know:**__ She's a huge crybaby_

_Background Story: She is Mina's long-lost twin sister and the legendary warrior of demons. Both her mom and dad got divorced and her mom took her._

_Spirits: (Human) Onyxmon (Beast) Devilmon _

_Name: Mina Takashino_

_Age: 11_

_Personality: -Somewhat like Koji in the beginning of the series but somewhat nicer-_

_Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wears a 'Dare to Dream' white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers._

_D-Tector: White and pale yellow_

_Spirit of: She's the Spirit of Angels_

_**Random fact you wanna know: **__She throws tantrums_

_Background Story: The long-lost twin sister of Rina. Both her mom and dad got divorced and her dad took her and her little brother. _

_Spirits: (Human) Ariamon, (Beast) Saphrimon, and (Burst) GoldAriamon. __**(NOT SO GOOD WITH NAMES. SO BEAR WITH ME)**_

_**TGN: So that's it**_

_**Takuya: Mina is scary**_

_**Mina: THAT'S IT KANBARA! *Punches him***_

_**TGN and Rina: *Facepalm***_


	2. Chapter 1: All Aboard!

TGN: Sorry For the wait T.T

Takuya: The-Gray-Ninja had some viruses on her CP

TGN: Yup

Mina: Can we get this over with?

TGN: …Shut up

Mina: Nah

TGN: Do the Disclaimer

Mina: Fine. Seanna aka The-Gray-Ninja doesn't own Digimon. If she did, some bad shit would happen.

TGN: Thanks Mina.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mina's P.O.V

' _Bored.' _I thought. I was just sitting on the couch at my house. '_I wish something exciting would happen.' _I thought once more. Just then, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and read the text.

"Your destiny is waiting, would you like to play?" it read. Under the message was two options Yes or No. Reluctantly, I pressed the 'Yes' option. Then it said:

"Mina Takashino, you will now face your destiny, take the 5:45 train from Jiyuugaoka station to Shibuya." I looked at the clock and it read 5:35. " I got 10 minutes!" I yelled as I ran out the front door.

8 minutes later-

" I MADE IT!" I exclaimed as I got on the train. But you wouldn't believe who I saw! That goggle-head freak, Takuya Kanbara. Yeah, I know him. I've known him since the 2nd grade! I'm glad he didn't recognize me. Just then, my phone buzzed. Another message. 'The underground train on Shibuya leaves at 6:00.' I looked at the time on my phone. It was 5:55.

Then the Train stopped. I ran of the train first in order to get far away from Kanbara. _' Elevator. Elevator. WHERE IS IT!' _I mentally screamed. Then I saw the elevator. _'Yes!' _I thought as I ran towards the elevator. _'Yes! First one to get in!' _I thought as I smiled. Then I notice a boy walk in. He had dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail, dark blue eyes, a blue jacket with yellow stripes running down it, a yellow shirt, gray pants, and blue and white sneakers.

' _Great.. More people.' _I thought. Just then, Kanbara's stupid self, somersaulted in the elevator. He opened his eye's and saw both me and the mysterious dude in blue_(1)_. "Mina? You got the freaky text message too?" I asked me. " Umm. You wouldn't see me on a friggin' elevator today, right?" I said as I rolled my eyes. He rolled his eyes as well and asked the dude the same thing.

- Several seconds later_(2)_-

The elevator opened and revealed some sort of underground train station. Trains with very rustic colors. Then my phone said:

"You are on the final step, Mina Takashino. Which train will you chose?"

I ran out the train and got on the rustic blue train. I wanted to be far away from Kanbara _(3)_. I got in the first car of the train. Then I realize, the boy from the elevator was here!

" Ugh. You would chose the train I was on to get away from you boyfriend." He said_. _" _Excuse me?_ Okay one thing, I didn't _know _you were getting on this train and two, Never call that goggle-freak my boyfriend!" I said with a lot of attitude.

Just then, the train jerked. I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw the boy's face covered by a wolf mask. _' OKAY! I'M SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT!' _I mentally screamed. Just then, the train stopped. I looked out the window. _' HOLY SHIT! I BETTER BE IN A DREAM OR SOMETHING!' _I thought as my eyes widened. I saw creatures everywhere. I couldn't really describe them to you.

I grabbed my 'phone' out my pocket. But my phone wasn't the same phone I had. It was a white and pale yellow device. "This is your D-Tector. Welcome to the Digital World…" it spoke.

" Digital World, huh?" I whispered.


End file.
